Densetsu no Cosmos Senshi
by fluorite katara
Summary: A cataclysm destroys the world of the Z fighters, so they come to a new world. Usagi is feeling particularly sad because she can't see Mamoru anymore, but there are other guys on earth, saiyan guys. Usagi/Trunks fic.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Densetsu no Cosmos Senshi: Prologue

By: fluorite of obsidian

Date started: Summer '01

Inspirational Quote: "When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on."

The world was once again at peace, but not for eternity. For there will always be something to oppose peace and serenity. But for the saiya-jin's, who had long since fled their destroyed planet, earth was their new home. The high Prince, Vegeta, had procreated two children; young Prince Trunks, and Princess Bra. Kakkarotto, a carefree third class warrior, had done the same. His wife, the daughter of the Gyu Mao, had given birth to two sons; Goten and Gohan. The last full-blooded saiya-jin's had created their own families, and in this way, preserved their race.

But, the forces of darkness leered at them, laughing while he destroyed everything they had ever lived in a giant cataclysm, killing off their futuristic technology. Bulma, the chosen mate of the prince of saiya-jin's was a bright, intelligent woman. She sealed every person with saiya-jin blood inside chambers, putting them into a state of slumber until they were awakened. Bulma even put inside ChiChi and herself, giving the control of their fate to a family she knew would serve them. 

Not to be awakened for thousands of years until the world was safe again. For this time the power of the saiya-jin's was no match for natural disasters. But intelligence had outsmarted them. They would be safe. For now...

How do you like it? Is it any good? Please review!

~flourite


	2. Fire Hue- Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Densetsu no Cosmos Senshi: Fire Hue: Chapter One

By: fluorite of obsidian

Date started: Summer '01

Inspirational Quote: "We are all lying in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." -Oscar Wilde

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!! Heheh, hi everyone! This takes place after everything, Galaxia, Chaos, all of those baddies. In DBZ this is waaay after civilization, you should know that from the prologue. And, the Starlight's and Kakyuu-hime have gone back to their planet, everything is back to peace. *Sigh* Anyways, I'll be using Japanese names, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon grabs tissue I do not own Dragonball Z sobs I do not own Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan or Goten collapses in hysterics 

**Urbabyangelxo **&** FallenAngel5641 **& **Brolly's mate** - Thanks!! ^_^ so happy you guys like it! **JLSCORPIO78**- Of course, I live to serve readers at ff.net, would you like a Hawaiian slushie? Lol, sorry if it took too long, I'm not trying to be rude ^^;; sorry if I was. Please enjoy! ***~Ivory-chan~***- hugz! it's okay, Hii-chan hates me too. sob we can be hated together! Hiiro: GET AWAY! me: see?**ro****wens_girl2001**- sniffle fans! I have fans! Yay!

"…" – Indicates speaking

… - Author's note

*…* - Indicates stressed word

'…' – Indicates thoughts

~…~ - Indicates telepathy

Without further adieu, Chapter 1!

Usagi Tsukino was mad. No, she was more than mad. Her father had just told her that she could never see her now really steady boyfriend ever again. She had whined, cried, begged, downright pleaded. But his judgment stood. Ever since he had seen Mamoru Chiba's motorcycle he had stood with it. Usagi had even begged her mother, Ikuko, for her to change her father's mind. But Ikuko stood firm. "I trust your father, Usagi. He might be bit hotheaded sometimes, but that bike does look a bit dangerous."

"I'm sixteen years old!" Her father glared at her.

Blinded by white fury she had stormed into her room, even ignoring her brother's taunts and spent an hour on the phone with her friends trying to find just the right words to say to this Mamoru. What her parents didn't know was that she and Mamoru were destined to be together, their future had already been written. Her Destiny, their Destiny.

"Rei *sniff* hold on for a sec, I've got another call…"

"Hello?"

"Mamoru! I'm so glad you're home! I really have to talk to you about something," Usagi struggled to keep her voice level.

"Usako? You don't sound so good, maybe we should call off our date tonight, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Mamoru, don't call of the date."

"Alright, if you're sure Usako," he didn't seem convinced.

"Positive, oh, one more thing. Don't bring your bike, my parent's don't like it all too much." Usagi hit herself on the head with her palm, wrong words.

"Alright, see you tonight, bye." He hung up.

"Shimatta!" fresh tears poured from her eyes.

Shingo, Usagi's brother heard the conversation. Despite his vow to annoy and aggravate her to his deathbed, he felt a pang of regret for her. She really liked this guy. He trudged down the stairs and to the kitchen where Ikuko was cooking. 

"Mama, are you sure you want to stand with your decision?"

"Hand me that bowl, Shingo. What are you talking about anyways? Taste."

Shingo opened his mouth automatically as she poured the contents of the ladle into his mouth. "Delicious, mum. But I'm talking about Usagi, and her boyfriend. Are you sure you've got the right solution?"

Ikuko stopped stirring. She looked at him suspiciously. "Alright, how much is she paying you to say this?"

"What? I'm not being paid!"

Ikuko stared in disbelief. "Not with candy? Or toys or food?"

Shingo shook his head. "Mom, she really likes him. I know she does. And I'm sorry, but that bike of his is just cool!"

Ikuko laughed. "I'll bring the topic back at dinner."

Shingo suddenly became interested in the floor. "And, um, will you... not mention anything about me in this.... conversation tonight?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Usagi walked downstairs, passing Shingo. "What do *you*want?" he said.

"Bug off, you little pest!" Her eyes were all puffy and red.

"Whatever."

Usagi sat on the couch and watched TV; Ikuko had slipped off with Shingo to the store for some noodles, leaving her alone. The chair she sat in was backed up to a few inches from the wall. Something funny happened on the TV, she howled in laughter and fell backwards accidentally screaming as her chair hit the wall behind her. There was a loud hollow clunk.

"Huh?" she said, getting off the ground. She knocked on the wall again, another clomp. She looked up at the ceiling. She jammed her fist against the wall. It went right through the skinny material. She could see an empty passageway. Usagi tore at the material until there was a hole large enough for her to squeeze through.

Inside was a dark hall sloping downwards. Usagi grabbed a flashlight from the closet nearby and leapt inside. She couldn't hear a thing, all she saw were the obsidian lined hallways. Down, down she went, until she couldn't see the light of the surface behind her. Finally the tunnel came to an end. She could see eight chambers made of glass. She aimed the flashlight at one and found that a person was inside.

He was young, with pale lavender hair and a large amount of muscles. She glanced at the others. A woman with black hair in a bun, a man with wild hair that defied gravity. A woman with blue hair, two boys with black hair. A girl with blue hair who resembled the other light-blue haired lady only in a mini-me way. Lastly a man with black hair that stuck out at odd angles. 

But her attention was drawn back to the first boy. He looked in his early twenties. She couldn't help but find his serene look so comforting to her dilemma.On the side of the glass cubes was a dial filled with buttons. It was labeled 'Mirai Trunks.' "Future Pants??? Who would write down what a guys wearing?" Usagi thought aloud, blushing furiously. "You must be very popular with girl's, Rei would eat you alive, let alone Minako and Makoto."

She read the other label's. 'Goku' 'Goten' 'ChiChi' 'Gohan' 'Bulma' 'Veggie' and finally one that made Usagi feel happy about her own name, 'Bra'. Usagi heard the garage door opening, she dashed upstairs. "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Mom's gonna flip when she sees I killed her house? Oh kuso!" Suddenly Usagi felt something warm on her neck. She pulled the ginzuishou's necklace off and stared at it almost hypnotically.

~ Usagi, use the ginzuishou. ~

"What the-?" She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Who said that?"

~ Usagi, it's me, your mother. ~

"Mo—MOM?"

~ Yes I'm speaking directly into your mind. Now listen to me, use the ginzuishou to fix the hole in the wall. I've used the last of my remaining powers to tell you this. Farewell. ~

Tears welled in the teenage princess' eyes. 'No time to be all mushy, Usagi! Get to work!' "Ginzuishou, grant my wish! Fix the wall!" Before her eyes the wall stitched up making it look like there was nothing there, a bookcase appeared out of nowhere filled with books. 

"Usagi! We're home! Give us a hand with the bags," Ikuko called from the doorway.

"Yeah Usagi, help," he taunted. "When did we get a bookcase?" he stared at it.

Usagi fidgeted. "Um, Dad just bought it, you baka. How could you be *that* stupid?"

He waved his hand at her carelessly. "Pf! I don't care about some stupid books."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. She looked back at the bookcase, frowning. 'How do I get back in, then?' It was then she noticed what one of the books was titled.

Densetsu no Tsuki

Legend of the Moon. Usagi pulled on the book and the bookcase swung open. "Cool," she said, amazed.

Usagi opened her eyes, then snapped them shut painfully against the sun. 'The basement!' she remembered, flying out of bed. She scrambled into some clothes and ran downstairs, and pulled on Densetsu no Tsuki. The bookcase opened and she hopped inside, closing it behind her. 

She wiped all of the dust away with a rag she had brought from upstairs. She looked at all of them in turn, that was when she noticed the control panel. She looked at it's foreign markings, was she supposed to know how to read this?

She then noticed a red lever on everyone's case, above them were a red circle with lines through them. Inside the circles were pictures of an ice cubes. "So if I flip there switches these people will come back!" She was about to flip it when she thought of something. "Wait, Usagi," she told herself, "you don't even know who they are? What if they're evil? Normal people aren't found in cryogenically frozen things that look like they're centuries old. Besides, they're all strong looking, would you be able to take them on if they turned at you? You're just a school girl, you can't fight off *all* these people," she stopped and thought. "But a schoolgirl turned super-hero could!"

~ No Usagi! These people are powerful! Too powerful for even Sailor Moon! ~

"B-but." She couldn't argue with her mother.

~ No, Usagi, you mustn't awaken them. Ever. ~

"I understand," Usagi's eyes lingered on the one who was labeled as 'Mirai Trunks', "not even this one?"

~ Especially not that one. He is alien; his blood is not of ours, or the human's. He comes from very far away. And is *very* powerful. ~

Usagi nodded sadly, but she didn't believe that he was evil. He couldn't be, he looked so serene and peaceful. He just couldn't be.

~ I must go, Usagi. ~

"Ja ne," she whispered, running a hand across Mirai Trunks's glass case.

~ Don't get too attached, my daughter. ~

Days passed, every morning Usagi would wake with the sun and come visit these people, she eventually cleared the place of dust combing it for anything that could show who these people were and where they came from. She had even drawn their clothes out on paper to ask people if they'd seen anything like it. They all came up with the same thing, "look's like karate stuff t' me." 

One day, the curious Shingo decided to follow Usagi to see where she went each morning. He always thought her curiosity with the books was crazy, Usagi didn't even like books other than weird teen romances. He almost let her know he was following her, he was that amazed when the bookcase opened like a door. 

He waited until she had gone to visit her friends at the Cherry Hill Temple, and his parents had left on errands to examine where she had gone.

He stared at the book she had pulled out. Dung Beetle's Made Interesting! No wonder his parents had never bothered to look at it, it was boring! Shingo went through the door and saw a hallway leading really far down. He took a flashlight that was hanging off of a rack to his right and turned it on. The walls were obsidian and it took him a good quarter of an hour to get down, his ears had popped twice and he was getting cold, even under his sweatshirt. Finally he made it to the bottom. There he saw a lot of weird looking people in tanks.

Instinctively his hand strayed to a red lever, he pulled down. Alarms sounded, making him jump. Naughty, naughty! The cases opened, shooting layers of dust and eons old air into the room. He coughed. He felt something warm hit his back and everything went dark the last thing he was a man with very spiky hair walk towards him…

MWAHAHAHAHAA! You have to wait and review before another chapter! 

Okay, I know the DBZ world had the same language and stuff, but bear with me. And Shingo sees a different book because he's not protected by the crystal like Usagi. Please review! 

Oh ya! Don't leave yet, listen. If you want me to send you an email whenever I post a new chapter or story or whatever, email me at [tenshihellen@hotmail.com][1] and I will sign you up for fluorite alert! I won't give ur email to anyone so don't worry about a thing. Ja! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:tenshihellen@hotmail.com



	3. Fire Hue- Chapter 2

Densetsu no Cosmos Senshi: Fire Hue: Chapter Two 

By: fluorite of obsidian 

Date started: Summer `01 

Inspirational Quote: "She took the bread into two fragments and gave them to her children, who ate with eagerness. `She hath kept none for herself,' grumbled the sergeant. `Because she is not hungry,' said a soldier. `No,' said the sergeant, `because she is a mother.' " -Victor Hugo, Les Miserables 

Also, all the Senshi are in eternal form, but I'm just going to call the Sailor Moon, or Sailor Neptune. Kay? Nooo! I have made a mistake, please forgive me! Arrgh, I put in that there were two boys with black hair, meaning Gohan and Goten, and then I said that Bra was there, but I forgot all about Chibi Trunks, how could I? So just pretend Chibi-T was in the little sleeper tanks too. 

Usagi ran all the way to the Temple, shouting things like, "Oh Kami-sama, Rei's gonna *kill* me!" and "No! I'm late!!!" 

Rei opened the door. "You baka! You're late *again*! You're such an odango atama!" 

"Buuut Reeei!" She whined. 

Rei sighed, "just shut up and come in." 

"Konichi wa minna-chan." Usagi waved at her friends, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru. 

"You're late, Koneko-chan," Haruka said teasingly. 

"Oh be nice, Haruka!" That was Michiru, with an all too familiar smile. 

Makoto put down a tray of cookies. "So are we gonna get started with our meeting, or what?" 

"COOKIES!" Usagi yelled, making everyone fall over. 

"Odango atama; klutz and glutton," everyone said at once. 

"I understand your appetite, Usagi... Sort of. But we need to get our meeting taken care of." Everyone took a cookie and politely sat down. "Everything has been quiet of late, ChibiUsa has gone back to the future, and Mamoru is safe in college in America, after, you know, your parents interfered. I heard from Pluto that everything's fine--" 

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. "WHAT THE ****?!" 

"Henshin yo!" One Minako shouted. 

"Moon Crisis!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!" 

"MAKE-UP!" 

The heroines of love and justice dashed outside just as the city's sirens went off. They split up, panning through the city. 

Vegeta laughed, shooting blasts every which way. "Bow down to the Prince of Saiyan's!" He was seriously enjoying his new fun without Kakkarotto or the onna to tell him otherwise. He was just about to blast the great spire known as Tokyo Tower when... 

"Silence Glaive! Surprise!" Shouted Sailor Saturn 

The ki was knocked from his hands. "Hold it right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted triumphantly, ready to do her pose and speech. But something clicked on in her head, she didn't feel like doing it, it actually seemed... stupid and immature to do her poses. "Um, um, you evildoer," she said, trying to cover the awkward silence. Could she have finally grown up? 

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, only vaguely interested in hearing it. 

"I'm Eternal Sailor Moon, who the hell are you?" 

"I am Vegeta, the prince of saiyan's, you weak onna." 

Why did the word `saiyan's' sound so familiar to her? "Well *I'm* the princess of the White Moon, so take that!" 

"And I am the Princess of Saturn, herald of the almighty destruction." 

"Well, *princess* can you do this?" Vegeta shot a ki blast at a different building making it collapse. 

If Sailor Moon was surprised, she hid it well, "I can but I'd rather not waste a building and the lives of innocent people to do it." 

"Bull." 

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted in rage, blasting him with her attack. He crashed into a building, his chest and arms bleeding in high quantities. "I told you so," the `weak onna' said stubbornly. "Now leave before I'm forced to destroy you." 

Vegeta looked at Moon, then at Saturn, and back to Moon. He calculated their power level and studied them carefully, they both had high powers, *very* high powers, he could tell Saturn could use them at will, and he didn't want to see that happen. Moon could too, but he could tell it fueled on her bright life energy. In SSJ2 he could take them, but he wanted to be sure. `Time for a retreat,' he though bitterly. "I'll be back!" he shouted, blasting into the sky and far away before they could say anything else. 

Pluto was calmly walking through her chambers, glancing at random portals, stopping to talk with certain people. Finally she finished and sat on her polished garnet throne. "Ahhh, time now for a nice rest." She closed her eyes, leaned back and relaxed. "Ohhh, sweet Cronus I haven't had a break like this in a millennia. Nothing can disturb me now..." 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Pluto opened her eyes. "Noooo! I spoke to soon, shimatta!" She grumbled, getting up and grabbing her glowing staff. A portal opened before her. She stared at it, it appeared blank and clear, but somehow Pluto could discern its message. "No," she said, letting her staff fall. She sunk to the floor, "this can't be! It can't be. The saiyan's have been awakened! ..." 

"Kuso, kuso, kuso, and another kuso!" Vegeta growled while soaring across the sky, he was so angry even blowing people up to bits wouldn't cheer him up. "Finally a life without that baka onna, and the brats, and now there's some weak onna in a miniskirt! I have to revive the baka onna in a while, if she's going to cook for me, but I need my own time first! Bakana miniskirted-onna!" 

This world was strange to him, alien. He had seen many alien worlds, in many different levels of technological advancement, but nothing was as shocking as seeing the earth like this. The earth he had saved and built a family on, made both friends and enemies on. He didn't plan to awaken Kakkarotto, of course. Maybe the brats, definitely the onna. He flew back to the place he had come from, Usagi's house, until he picked up his daughters ki in the park. 

Usagi walked home doing something she rarely did; thinking. She was pondering about the strange new `prince of saiyan's' and why he had been in her basement the last few millennia's. `Could he be from the Silver Millennium, or is he from somewhere else. What is Saiyan?' She opened the door, "Mom! I'm home!" 

"Oh hi Usagi, I'm in the living room, we have company. Come on in." said Ikuko. 

`Company?' Usagi put down her schoolbag and smoothed her wrinkled uniform. "Hello minna-san," she said cheerily and waved. Usagi opened her eyes, "kuso! It's you!" She exclaimed. 

"TSUKINO USAGI! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Ikuko barked. "Gomen, she's been in school to long, pardon her, Mrs. and Miss Briefs." 

Bulma smiled, "I perfectly understand." 

"Hi Usagi, I'm your new neighbor," Bra said, smiling. Okay, I don't know her personality, and she's young too, like really young. Help please!! 

Usagi smiled falsely, "hey Bra, would you like to see my room?" `Tell me who you are! If you're with Chaos, I swear I'm gonna...' 

"Okay!" She said in a chipper voice. 

"K, c'mon!" Usagi showed Bra her room, and virtually every other room in the house. Bra seemed uninterested, even bored. 

"Where's the theater room?" She would say, or "where's the gravitron?" And once in the garage, "why are your cars so weird looking? Where's the hover button?" 

Usagi had laughed, "hover button? Earth to Bra-chan, it's the year 2001!" 

Bra laughed hollowly, lying through her teeth. "Of course it is. I... read a lot of Sci Fi stories and I get a little carried away." 

`A little?!?!' Usagi thought. "Yeah, makes sense." 

Usagi took careful note of all of this but finished the tour. "It looks like our mom's are still talking, would you like me to take you to the park or site-seeing?" 

"Yeah! Sounds great!" 

"Mom! We're going site-seeing!" 

"Okay, be back before dark!" 

"We will!" 

Usagi and Bra walked to the park since it was a nice day, Usagi was pushing the younger girl on the swing when she saw it. It was a large dome shaped building of some sort marked with the words Capsule Corp. `What on earth is going on? Please let it not be a new enemy,' Usagi thought sadly, tears welling in her eye's at the thought of innocent deaths. `I'll have to check it out later, alone of course.' 

"Bra," said a voice behind them. 

"Huh?" Usagi turned around. "It's you!" 

Vegeta snorted, "who the hell are you? Well it doesn't matter you pitiful girl, I'm the Prince of Saiyan's, everyone should know me." 

"Daddy!" Bra shouted running into his arms. 

"Daddy?" Usagi repeated, fainting. 

"Who's the baka?" he asked Bra, shoving her off. 

"That's Usagi, it's a friend of Mommy's' daughter. She's nice, she took me on a tour around town." 

Vegeta looked down at her. `Why does she look so familiar? I can't put my finger on it!' "I see. Let's go get the onna Bulma you idiot! Call her Bulma! Lol *blushes* forget I said that ^^;; then we can go home." 

"Kay!" Bra said in a chipper voice running to keep up with his big steps. "But what about Usagi-chan?" 

Vegeta stopped, he hadn't thought of that. "What about her? You want to carry her?" He said rudely. 

Bra's eyes grew twice their normal size, tears threatening to fall. Her bottom lip quivered and she started to make a sobbing noise. 

`Damn. Damn. Damn. I *hate* it when she does that! Double damn!' "Fine!" He ignored the girl's satisfied smirk and picked up Usagi. 

`Where are those damn girls? I need to kill something!' He checked the area for ki. His eyes widened, there was a major energy coming from his arms, and it sure wasn't Bra. It had to be the Usagi girl. Could she really have *this* much power? He probed her powers even more with his mind eeewwie! Hentai freaks trying to pollute my innocent mind with yucky things! Not like that! her forehead began to radiate with a golden light as a golden crescent appeared on her forehead. 

"No! It can't be!" he said stopping in mid-air. 

"Daddy? Daddy what is it?" 

"Go home Bra! I have something to take care of!" 

"But Daddy!" 

"Do it!" He put her down on the ground. "Go home and get your mother too. If anyone asks the girl is still on her way." 

"O-okay, Daddy." 

With that matter taken care off Vegeta took a tighter hold on the girl and blasted off into the sky. 

Ooo! What's Vegeta going to do with Usagi. Is he really going to just *give* her back to her parents just like that? Where is he taking her?? Tune in next time ^_^ AND! AND! AND! If anyone has any information on Bra's personality, by all means, don't hesitate, do tell! [1]tenshihellen@hotmail.com 

References 

1. mailto:tenshihellen@hotmail.com 


End file.
